The present invention relates to components and/or systems for controlling bacteria or reducing bacterial loads on medical equipment, including patient supports, such as beds, stretchers, cots, surgical tables, wheel chairs, furniture, and architectural components, such as a floor or wall panels, or headers, or the like.
Environmental contamination is not uncommon in hospital rooms, especially in beds and mattresses. While beds and mattresses are routinely cleaned, for example by cleaning fluids, including the chlorinated water, cleaning protocols currently used tend not to completely disinfect the respective surfaces of the bed and mattresses. Even when cleaned thoroughly, the use of chlorinated water, which destroys microorganisms on the surface, often leave the inner-most portion of the microorganism intact. Additionally, bacteria can be trapped in other particles, which can protect them against chlorination.
Consequently, alternate methods of cleaning are needed and, further, methods that will overcome the physical limitations of manual cleaning.